Gliporian
=Character History= "Another main character in Rechlen and Aves is the Gliporian, or "Glip", as Rechlen calls it. It functions as a kind of shape shifting, living holding cell, capable of containing the creatures that the team tries to trap. The Glip is a big part of the Delphi crew, even if it doesn't have much to say. Oh, and it does not get along with the OS Buildman Gendrones."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/gliporian.html =Story= On the Voss Biovessel "Symbiotically connected to their living Biovessel, the Voss move with ease as their surroundings change with their thoughts."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/08/cosmic-jello.html Tale of the Super Crayboth "Long ago, we fled our homeworld of Odravunn, which is located deep within the Zorennor Rift, and found our way to the Glyos System, settling on the Sporian planet Alcray. Our former masters, the Voss, are considered to be one of the oldest species in the known systems, Zorennor or otherwise. The Villser were originally designed by the Voss to be the perfect hunters, capable of altering their base Villser forms to quickly adapt to any environment. Our masters, the Voss, created our race to serve as a psychic energy source and power stabilizer for our metamorphic counterparts, the Villser. Three Voss Biovessels followed us through the Zorennor Rift, in pursuit of our fugitive fleet. If not for a Villser insurrection aboard the Voss Command Biovessel, we would have never won our freedom. When we encountered the being known as the Gliporian during an altercation with two space trappers, our psychic analysis showed that its bio structure had been manipulated by the Voss. The Gliporian's metamorphic abilities and gelnos form greatly mirrored the original Villser core design. The Super Crayboth were engineered to combat the Villser, as well as the Voss. Axis technology must be used wisely, it holds a familiar dark power within." Ambush on Alcray "These detail the duo's attempt at capturing some Crayboth on the Sporian Planet called Alcray, as they are assisted by some OS-Buildman Gendrones and their partner in crime, the Gliporian."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/ambush-on-alcray.html The Gliporian "Another main character in Rechlen and Aves is the Gliporian, or "Glip", as Rechlen calls it. It functions as a kind of shape shifting, living holding cell, capable of containing the creatures that the team tries to trap. The Glip is a big part of the Delphi crew, even if it doesn't have much to say. Oh, and it does not get along with the OS Buildman Gendrones."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/gliporian.html TheGliporianDoesNotLikeBuildman.jpg|The Gliporian does not like Buildman GliporianGrabsBuildman.jpg|Gliporian grabs a Buildman KnockItOff.jpg|"Knock it off!" UnfinishedRechlenRoom2.jpg|Unfinished "Rec-Room" section UnfinishedRechlenRoom.jpg|This area served as the spot where Rechlen could watch the games he loved to gamble on and just kick back. Space Walk "The Edgeliner Delphi is Rechlen's ship, used by his family for 13 generations. It had a very different purpose in a former life."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/space-walk.html Nobotorian "Noboto and Gobon sometimes use their own Gliporian entity when on Capture Missions, in a very similar way to Rechlen and Aves, when that duo would trap strange creatures. On occasion, Noboto and his Gliporian will bond, covering Noboto in a powerful bio shell for increased protection, speed and strength. Very much like a living Flexion Suit."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/nobotorian.html =Henshin I= Wave 13 Gliporian Pheyden archive-pheyden-glip.jpg|Gliporian Pheyden =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Gliporian Noboto archive-noboto-glip.jpg|Gliporian Noboto Gliporian Crayboth archive-crayboth-glip.jpg|Gliporian Crayboth =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Dark Gliporian Pheyden Clear Amber/ Orange paint/ includes scarf. $9 archive-pheyden-darkglip.png|Dark Gliporian Pheyden Crayboth Dark Gliporian Clear Amber/ Orange paint. $4 archive-crayboth-darkglip.png|Crayboth Dark Gliporian =References= Category:Gliporian Category:Pheyden Category:Noboto Category:Crayboth